My Master
by seijuronyan
Summary: Michiyo Shina adalah seorang nona muda yang amat disegani semua orang. Namun tiba-tiba ada kejadian yang mengharuskannya untuk melayani temannya sendiri! • AkashixOC. Inspired by a manga (judulnya lupa/?)
1. PART 1 : Poor? Whecks!

**B****ee****y **_Presents._

My Master

**Akashi Seijuurou**

**x**

**Michiyo Shina**

Romance, Smut, Comedy || M || Chaptered

-o-

_Part I : __**Poor? Whecks!**_

-o-

Semua yang ada di dalam hidup Michiyo Shina adalah sesuatu yang dapat dibanggakan.

Harta, perawakan, prestasi, harta lagi, dan bahkan eksetensinya sekalipun patut diacungi jempol.

"Seijuro~!"

Shina berhambur masuk kedalam ruangan kedap suara di mana Akashi Seijuro berada. Seijuro menatap Shina yang masuk dengan Slaine mengekor di belakangnya. Manik heterokromnya bergerak lagi, jatuh dalam pesona Shina, "Siapa bilang kau bisa masuk ke sini seenaknya?"

Shina tergelak sinis. Tanpa babibu ia duduk disofa maroon di sisi kanan ruangan, "Aku bisa melakukan apapun, Sei." Katanya. Seijuro hanya menatapnya dalam diam, sementara Slaine berjalan ke pojok ruangan untuk membuat secangkir ataupun dua cangkir teh tanpa disuruh.

Lalu keheningan kembali mengudara. Shina yang sibuk memerhatikan kukunya, Seijuro yang sibuk dengan setumpuk dokumen-dokumennya, serta Slaine yang sibuk dengan cangkir dan air panas. Tanpa sepengetahuan Shina, Seijuro meliriknya dalam diam. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan sehingga giginya bergemeletuk kesal.

"Ohiya, Seijuro. Kau ikut _prom_?" Tanya Shina tiba-tiba. Seijuro berdeham pelan, "Ya, mungkin. Entahlah." Jawaban aneh dari Seijuro sukses membuat perhatian Shina tertuju padanya, "Ada apa? Jawabanmu aneh."

Maniknya kembali mengagah kertas di depannya, mengacuhkan tatapan menuntut Shina, "Tidak ada." Jawabnya. Shina menghela napas, ia mengangkat tangannya, memberi isyarat pada Slaine untuk segera membawakan tehnya.

"Kau tahu, Sei. Kalau kita bukanlah teman masa kecil, aku pasti memacarimu," entah dari mana topik pembicaraan itu, yang jelas topik itu membuat kedua pemuda di ruangan itu melebarkan matanya. Sementara sang pelontar hanya duduk santai dengan dagu yang beristirahat di telapak tangannya. Seijuro bergeming pelan, "He. Memangnya kenapa kalau kita teman masa kecil?"

Sesudah mengambil teh yang disodorkan pelayannya, alis Shina bertautan, menilik Seijuro dengan iris cokelat bak biji kenarinya, "_Awkward_. Pastinya itu, bodoh."

Ah, kapan terakhir kali Seijuro dipanggil bodoh? Malah apa dia pernah dipanggil bodoh?

Seijuro menatap cangkir porselain yang barusan diletak oleh Slaine di atas mejanya. Ia terkekeh pelan, "Benarkah?"

-o-

Shina merebahkan badannya di atas ranjang lebarnya, sementara Slaine tengah menyisir lemari baju Shina dan mencari baju ganti yang tepat untuk sang majikan. Shina menghela napas, "Seijuro itu benar-benar bodoh, iya 'kan, Slaine?"

Slaine menatap nona muda itu, kedua matanya terpejam sejenak sebelum menjawabnya, "Aku tidak yakin soal itu, Nona."

Jawabannya membuat Shina tertawa. Ia menatap pria bersurai pucat itu, "Kau benar-benar orang baik. Mau jadian denganku?" Wajah Slaine memerah tatkala mendengarnya, ia menunduk sedikit dengan tangan di dekat dada kirinya, "Saya merasa tersandung dengan candaan anda."

Shina kembali tertawa, ia bangkit untuk duduk di ranjangnya, "Aku penasaran bagaimana hubungan kita jikalau aku bukanlah seorang nona muda."

Buk! Buk!

Belum sempat menjawab, Slaine langsung berjalan cepat ke arah pintu kamar Shina saat mendengar suara ribut di luar. Shina mengikutinya dengan manik gusar, "Apa itu, Slaine?"

"Tunggu sebentar, Nona." Sesudah itu ia memutar knob pintu, melihat keadaan luar dengan mata melebar, "Apa..."

"Kenapa, Slaine?" Shina membuka pintu kamarnya lebih lebar. Matanya melebar, "Di...sita?"

-o-

"Ini rumah... kita?"

Shina berdiri di tempatnya dengan mulut terbuka sekelebat. Sementara di belakangnya berdiri kedua orang tuanya yang sedaritadi menangis dengan dramatisnya.

"Rumah kita mirip kandang kambing, pa."

"Maaf, ma. Semuanya salah Papa..."

Punya orang tua kok dramatis amat.

Shina menggeram kesal sebelum menatap orang tuanya garang, "Cukup! Papa sama mama cuma bisa nangis! Memangnya ini salah siapa?!" Suaranya meninggi, membuat ayah dan ibunya lumayan terkejut.

"Y-ya tapi..."

Shina menghela napas kasar. Sekali lagi ia melempar tatapan pada apatermen reyot di hadapannya. Dia menepuk dahinya pelan, "Ini tidak dapat dipercaya..."

Michiyo Shina, 16 tahun. Putri dari pembisnis Michiyo Ryuu dengan Michiyo Yura. Hari ini dia menjadi miskin untuk pertama kalinya sejak ia dilahirkan.

**To be Continued**

_Moshimoshi. Perkenalkan beey disini! Gimana chapter satunya? Jelek? HAHAHAHAHA(?) Oke beey bakal jelasin dikit, Slaine itu Slaine Troyard yang di ituloh(?) Ceritanya dia jadi pelayannya shina disini(?) Yah pokonya gitulah. Fav, follow, comment ya kalau kalian suka ((kaya ada yang suka aja sama ceritamu))_


	2. PART 2 : I'm His

Beey Presents.

My Master

Akashi Seijuurou

x

Michiyo Shina

Romance, Smut, Comedy || M || Chaptered

-o-

_**Part II : I'm His**_

-o-

Shina menghela napas berat.

Pagi ini adalah pagi yang paling melelahkan di dalam hidupnya. Bayangkan olehmu, dia harus membuat sarapan sendiri dengan bahan-bahan murahan. Padahal dulunya dia hanya perlu bangun dan mandi, lalu ketika selesai mandi pakaian gantinya sudah digeletakan oleh Slaine di atas ranjang _king size_nya. Soal sarapan dia hanya butuh berjalan sebentar ke ruang makan megahnya, dan di sana sudah terhidang banyak sekali makanan berkualitas.

Ditambah lagi kini Shina harus berjalan kaki kesekolahnya. Dan juga, dimana Slaine yang selalu membawakan tasnya?

"Sialan. Mentang-mentang aku bukan seorang nona muda lagi dia pergi begitu saja, tch." Ia menendang kerikil di jalanan dengan kasar. Ini baru pagi pertama dan dia merasa tak mampu menyelesaikan hari-hari menjadi orang miskin. Bahkan membayangkannya saja membuat kepala Shina ingin meledak.

"Aku harus bertingkah bagaimana di sekolah..." maklum, Shina biasanya sok waktu masih kaya. Jadi adik-adik, jangan tiru kelakuan kakak ini ya.

"Itu Michiyo Shina?"

"Kenapa dia jalan kaki?"

Shina menundukkan kepalanya, alih-alih menatap orang yang berani membicarakannya seperti dulu, kini hanya ada kata takut di kepalanya.

"Kalian tidak dengar? Katanya perusahaan Michiyo sudah bangkrut, lho!"

"Jadi itu bukan cuma gosip?"

Shina mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat. Selang beberapa sekon ia langsung berlari, tidak memperdulikan bagaimana jadinya dia nanti. Yang ada dibenaknya hanyalah lari. Ia tidak mau seperti ini. Dia tidak mau menjadi bahan olok-olokan orang lain. Dia hanya mau dia seoranglah yang mengolok orang lain (kok kampret).

Karena sibuk berkutat di dalam pikirannya, tak sengaja Shina menabrak seseorang. Baru saja ia mau kembali berlari, namun wangi orang itu mengingatkannya dengan seseorang, "Seijuro!"

Benar saja, ketika ia mengadah, manik hazelnya bertemu pandang dengan yang heterokrom. Shina langsung menyuap paru-parunya dengan oksigen dan bersiap untuk menyembur Seijuro dengan semua uneg-unegnya.

"Sei, dengar aku. Papa benar-benar orang bodoh. Karena kebodohannya ia ditipu oleh orang kurang ajar yang memanfaatkan kebodohannya. Lalu dengan bodohnya ia berhutang dan tak mampu membayarnya sehingga rumah kami disita dengan begitu bodohnya. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana menghadapi kebodohannya itu, Sei!" Seijuro kukuh dengan ekspresi datarnya. Ia menatap Shina dalam diam. Kebungkaman Seijuro membuat Shina kesal, "Hey, Seijuro! Kau dengar aku?"

"Kalau begitu kau bukan lagi nona muda?"

"Eh?" Shina melepaskan pelukannya, lalu mundur beberapa langkah. Matanya melebar, " Jangan bilang... kau mau mengolokku juga?"

Wajah Seijuro kini dihiasi seulas seringaian, membuat Shina bingung, "Mungkin, iya."

Shina terdiam dengan mata melebar tak percaya dan bibir yang tidak mengatup sepenuhnya. Tangannya mengepal. Ia menunduk, membuat poninya menutupi matanya. Lalu tawa getir terdengar darinya, "Oh, begitu," ia menarik napas dan mengangkat wajahnya, "baiklah."

Dengan itu ia kembali melangkah, namun belum sampai ia melewati Seijuro, pria itu menarik tangan Shina. Bibirnya ia dekatkan ketelinga Shina, "Itu baru kemungkinan. Aku tidak akan mengolokmu jika kau datang ke ruanganku nanti." Bisiknya.

Melupakan merinding yang ia rasakan, Shina menatap Seijuro yang mulai melangkah menjauh darinya. Ia berjongkok sambil berusaha menutupi wajahnya.

"Apaan, _sih_."

-o-

Demi harga dirinya, Shina membuat dirinya mengikuti perintah Seijuro. Kini dia tengah berdiri di depan ruangan osis—lebih terlihat seperti ruangan Seijuro sebenarnya. Ia mengambil napas, lalu kembali membuangnya. Setelah selesai menata mentalnya(?), ia memutar knop pintu yang terasa dingin itu.

"Baiklah, aku datang."

Wajah datar Seijuro adalah hal pertama yang ia lihat. Entah kenapa Shina merasa wajahnya memanas. Padahal sebelumnya ia bahkan mampu menghina Seijuro. Tapi sekarang...

Walau samar, Seijuro menyeringai puas. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan hingga jaraknya dengan Shina berubah menjadi 2 meter. Shina memberanikan diri untuk menatap manik heterokrom itu, "Jadi, apa yang kau mau?" Tanyanya.

Seijuro menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Kau yakin tidak mau merubah sikapmu kepadaku itu? Kita tidak sekelas lagi, lho."

Pernyataannya barusan membuat Shina tersentak. Memang benar, dia dan Seijuro tidak lagi berada dalam satu kasta. Shina mengalihkan tatapannya, yang tadinya tepat diiris Seijuro kini menatap kejendela di belakangnya. Ia menarik napas, "Baiklah maafkan aku, tolong katakan apa maumu."

Seijuro terkekeh pelan. Ia mengambil selembar kertas dari atas mejanya, menunjukkannya tepat di depan wajah Shina.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku memberikan keluargamu uang," mata Shina melebar, "Apa—"

"kata utusanku tadi mereka langsung menangis bahagia saat melihatnya dan tanpa pikir panjang mentanda-tangani kertas kontrak ini. Dan disini tertulis mereka mau menyerahkan putri mereka, Michiyo Shina." Jelasnya. Shina berfacepalm, "Orang-orang bodoh itu."

Seijuro menatap gadis bersurai hazel di hadapannya dengan tatapan yang tak dapat diartikan, lalu kembali berbicara, "Jadi, kau milikku sekarang."

Crap. Shina lupa bagian serah-menyerahkannya.

Dengan wajah memanas ia mendongkak, "M-milikmu?! Aku tak mengerti!"

"Ini seperti waktu kau memiliki si Slaine itu. Ya, seperti itu." Penjelasan Seijuro yang semakin absurd membuat Shina harus memijak dahinya, "Maksudmu itu— Slaine?! Aku menjadi pelayanmu, begitu?!"

"Nah." Kini wajah Shina telah sepenuhnya berubah menjadi merah merona tatkala pria di depannya kembali menorehkan seulas seringaian. Namun cepat-cepat ia menggeleng, berusaha menghilangkan semua fantasinya(?), "Kau mau aku melayanimu?! Jangan bercanda!"

Seijuro menghela napas, ia menatap Shina dengan tatapan merendahkan, "Aku ini absolut," ia memegang tangan Shina dan menggenggamnya kuat, "siapa yang melawan perintahku wajib dihukum."

Entah sejak kapan bibir Seijuro menempel pada bibirnya, Shina tidak tahu. Matanya melebar, dengan sekuat tenaga ia mencoba meloloskan diri dari Seijuro, namun tentu saja itu mustahil.

Gadis itu menjerit kecil saat merasakan tangan Seijuro bergerak mengelus pahanya. Kesempatan itu tidak disia-siakannya untuk memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Shina. Lelah melawan, akhirnya gadis itu menyerah. Ia menutup matanya dan perlahan membalas ciuman Seijuro, membuat pria itu menyeringai puas ditengah-tengah ciuman panas mereka.

Merasa Shina mulai kehabisan napasnya, Seijuro melepaskan ciuman mereka. Kaki Shina mendadak terasa lemas sehingga membuatnya terjatuh kedalam pelukan Seijuro. Seijuro tersenyum tipis, "Kenapa napasmu begitu memburu, nona muda?" Sindirnya.

Shina memukul pelan dada Seijuro, "Berisik." Ucapnya dengan nada rendah.

Seijuro terkekeh pelan, diangkatnya dagu Shina dengan ibu jarinya, "Bagaimana, nona muda? Aku tidak akan memberikan tugas berat padamu." Katanya. Shina menggigit bibir bawahnya, sekuat tenaga menghindari tatapan seduktif Seijuro padanya.

"...baiklah."

**To be Continued**

_Halohaloha! Jadi ini chapter duanya. Aduh apa banget ya ini fict maafkan akoe. Yang minta dipanjangin nih aku udah berusaha tapi... mentok! ((Alah alasan)) Makasih yang udah review, fav, follow. Lope lope diudara buat kalian!_


	3. PART 3 : Danger!

Beey Presents.

My Master

Akashi Seijuurou

x

Michiyo Shina

Romance, Smut, Comedy || M || Chaptered

-o-

_**Part **__**III: Danger!**_

-o-

"Shina, ambilkan proposal yang diberikan kelas 3-2 tadi."

"Shina, berikan dokumen ini kepada Takashiro Hana."

"Shina, buatkan aku teh."

"Shina, ambilkan itu."

"Shina."

"Shina."

"Shina."

_**Buk!**_

"Oi, Seijuro!" Shina menelik tajam kepada pria bersurai merah itu dengan manik hazelnya, "Kenapa sedari tadi yang kau lakukan hanyalah memerintahkan ini dan itu kepadaku?! Dimana pelayanmu yang dulu, hah?! Kau tahu tidak akhir-akhir ini aku harus datang awal sekali dan aku juga terlambat tidur?! Ini semua karenamu! Ka-re-na-di-ri-mu! Kau lihat kantung mata ini?! Ini hanya bisa hilang dengan masker emas! Dan juga kau tahu 'kan aku tidak lagi sanggup membeli barang-barang seperti itu sekarang?! Apa yang bisa kau lakukan? Ah iya, kau bisa saja sih membelikan masker itu. Tapi aku tidak butuh, oke? Jadi tidak usah."

Seijuro melirik Shina yang terengah-engah akibat omelan panjang lebarnya yang ia ucapkan dengan satu tarikan napas, "Aku tidak pernah berniat membelikanmu." Ucapnya dengan wajah datar bak triplek yang ingin Shina hancurkan berkeping-keping sekarang juga.

"Ugh..."_ tahan dirimu, Shina! Semangat, Shina! Kalau kau tidak berhenti kau tidak akan bisa membeli baju di butik-butik langgananmu lagi!_

Akhirnya gadis berperawakan anggun itu menyerah. Dia menghempaskan tubuh rampingnya di sofa maroon yang tidak asing lagi di fanfic ini karena author seringkali menyebutkannya. Dia meraung pelan, "Aku tidak kuat lagi." Gumamnya pelan.

Seijuro tersenyum tipis di tempatnya. Shina yang menyadarinya melirik pria itu kesal, "Bahkan kau tersenyum di atas penderitaanku," Shina menegakkan punggungnya, "Sadis."

Masih dengan senyumnya ia bangkit dari singgasananya dan menghampiri Shina. Mantan nona muda itu menatapnya dengan sebelah alis terangkat saat Seijuro berdiri di hadapannya. Sadar dengan tatapan bingung dari si gadis, Seijuro berbicara, "Pulang sekolah nanti mau pergi?"

-o-

Dia kemasukan apa?

Apa dia salah makan?

Jangan-jangan dia sakit?

Atau dia punya maksud tersendiri?

Shina menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba mengusir persepsi buruk yang bergelantungan di otaknya. Perlahan dia melirik Seijuro, "Sei..."

"Hn?"

Dia menatap pria itu dengan tatapan curiga, "Kita kemana?"

Yang ditanya tidak membuka mulutnya sedikitpun. Hal itu membuat Shina harus menghela napas, "Kalau memang kau tidak mau menjawab, aku mau belanja—"

"Apa kau mau mengembalikan uang yang dipakai orang tuamu?"

"Tentu saja!" Kata Shina cepat. Bagaimanapun juga dia adalah tipe orang yang tidak suka berhutang budi pada orang lain. Dia memandang sosok tampan di sebelahnya, "Walau sekarang masih mustahil, tapi pasti suatu saat aku akan menggantinya!"

"He..." Seijuro menyeringai puas saat mendengar jawaban Shina, "Kau bisa berangsur menggantinya. Akan kuberikan kemudahan padamu."

Matanya berbinar seketika, "Sungguh?!"

Tiba-tiba saja Seijuro mendorong Shina kesebuah dinding, membuat gadis itu merintih pelan. Manik heterokromnya menatap Shina dengan tatapan lapar. Shina menelan salivanya gugup, "S-Sei...?"

"...tubuhmu."

Shina menatapnya bingung, "Aku tidak dapat mendengarmu."

"Kau membayarnya dengan tubuhmu."

Entah kenapa Shina malah menyesal telah meminta Seijuro untuk memperjelas kata-katanya. Dengan wajah merona dia segera mendorong pria itu dan berteriak di depan wajahnya, "Apa— baka! Aho! Hentai! Pendek! Mata belang! Jonggol sana!"

Dengan seluruh kekuatan dia berlari menjauh dari pria bersurai merah itu. Dia pasrah kemanapun kakinya akan membawanya asalkan wajah datar dan seringaian milik pria itu luput dari pandangannya.

"Dia benar-benar bodoh..." Shina duduk di kursi taman. Dia tak menyangka Seijuro menganggap dirinya sebagai wanita murahan. Hatinya sakit, matanya perih. Ia merasa dilecehkan. Dia terkekeh miris, bahkan Seijuro tidak berusaha menghentikannya maupun mengejarnya.

"Hai, nona kecil," Shina terpenjat pelan tatkala mendengar suara asing dari belakangnya. Matanya menatap horror orang di belakangnya.

Tampang yang brutal. Dan juga... bau alkohol.

"Sendirian saja?" Pria itu mendekat kepada Shina, membuat rasa takut menyerang gadis itu, "Aku punya teman di dekat sini. Mau main bersama kami?"

Jangankan menjawab, bergerak saja dia tak sanggup. Betapa ia mengharapkan Slaine masih ada di dekatnya, namun apadaya dia bukanlah nona muda yang selalu jauh dari kekejaman dunia luar. Satu-satunya yang bisa menyelamatkannya hanyalah...

Shina menelan salivanya. Mungkin tidak ada.

"A-aku tidak mau..."

"Hah? Kau pikir kau siapa?! Sok jual mahal seperti itu?!" Shina ingin menjawab kalau dia adalah gadis nomor satu paling cantik dan anggun seantero Jepang yang tak bisa disentuh sembarang orang. Namun dia tak membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan pria mesum berbau alkohol murahan ini jika dia mengatakannya. Jadi Shina memilih untuk mencoba kabur.

"Sudahlah, ikut saja denganku. Aku janji kau akan puas, kok." Sumpah, Shina ingin sekali melempar wajah mesum di depannya ini dengan batu sebesar-besarnya. Ya, sebenarnya sih orang ini tidak terlalu jelek. Tapi tetap saja Shina ogah.

Matanya melebar tatkala pria itu merangkulnya dan menyentuh sesuatu miliknya. Dia segera mendorong pria itu dengan kasar yang menyebabkan pria itu terjatuh di pavinblok taman. Segera saja Shina menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk kabur. Namun baru beberapa langkah dia berlari sesuatu yang besar dan keras menghantamnya hingga membuatnya terjatuh.

"Ara, ara. Tadinya kukira ada apa ribut-ribut. Ternyata seorang kucing kecil yang berusaha kabur, ya."

Kalau saja Shina tidak mendongkak, dia tidak akan melihat wajah mengerikan bak orang utan di ragunan yang tengah menatapnya lapar. Namun dia sudah terlanjur melihatnya, dan dia amat menyesalinya.

"Gadis sialan itu cukup berani juga untuk mendorongku hingga membuatku terjatuh seperti ini," tubuh Shina semakin bergetar saat dia mendengar suara yang menandakan bahwa pria mesum yang didorongnya barusan bangkit, "Kau membuatku semakin bergairah, nona."

"Diam kau, dasar om-om mesum tak berguna! Kau kira aku takut, hah?! Coba saja buka bajuku kalau kau bisa! Bahkan kau tak bisa menyentuhku!" Shina menjerit. Menyembunyikan fakta bahwa dia sangat ketakutan sekarang. Perkataannya barusan tampak membuat pria mengerikan itu marah besar.

Shina memberontak kuat saat pria bertampang sangar dihadapannya menarik kerah bajunya dan mengangkatnya. Lehernya tercekik, membuat napasnya tercekat dan matanya berair. Pria itu tertawa, "Bagus juga ekspresimu itu. Nah," dia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Shina, "aku akan membuka bajumu secepatnya."

Langit semakin kelam di atas sana dan air matanya tak kunjung berhenti. Hanya satu orang yang ada dipikirannya sekarang.

Akashi Seijuro.

"Bisa kau turunkan dia sekarang juga?"

Suara itu, Seijuro. Shina ingin sekali melihat wajahnya, tapi dia tidak bisa bergerak se-inchipun. Pria itu menyerngit kepada Seijuro, "Hah? Siapa kau?"

Bukannya menjawab, Seijuro malah menatap pria berwajah seram itu dingin, "Sudah kubilang," dia berjalan mendekat, "turunkan gadis itu, sekarang!"

Entah kenapa pria itu mengikuti perintah Seijuro. Dia melepaskan Shina, membiarkan gadis bersurai hazel itu menyuap paru-parunya dengan oksigen. Seijuro yang masih berwajah datar itu maju, berjalan melewati pria yang mencekik Shina barusan. Ketika dia berpapasan dengan bahu pria itu, seketika saja pria itu terjatuh dan sebuah gunting menancap ditelapak tangannya. Seijuro melihatnya dengan pandangan merendahkan, "Sadarilah tempatmu, sampah."

"O-oi, apa yang kau lakukan, keparat?!" Pria mesum yang satu lagi tetap pada tempatnya, menatap manik heterokrom Seijuro dengan mimik yang sok menantang. Kali ini sorot matanya merendahkan sekaligus meremehkan, "Jadi kau yang pertamakali mengganggunya?"

Seijuro melangkah maju, pria itu melangkah mundur. Dan begitu seterusnya, meninggal Shina yang napasnya masih terengah-engah.

"Kalau kalian sebegitunya ingin memperkosa seorang wanita, sebaiknya kau mencari orang lain saja," tatapan dan suaranya amatlah tajam dan mengintimidasi, membuat pria itu menatapnya horror, "Karena nona ini, hanyalah milikku seorang dan tidak bisa disentuh sembarangan orang,"

Pria itu terjatuh, lalu sebuah gunting menancap ditengan pria itu, sama persis dengan pria yang sebelumnya, "Apalagi disentuh sampah masyarakat sepertimu."

Seijuro tidak berkutik sedikitpun, bahkan setelah kedua pria itu berteriak sembari berlari terbirit-birit menjauh. Shina berdiri dan berjalan kearah Seijuro, "Sei, aku..."

"Kau," Seijuro melirik Shina lewat iris heterokromnya, "Kalau tadi orang-orang itu benar-benar memperkosamu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Shina tergelak. Dia melipat kedua tangannya kedepan dada, "Mereka tidak akan bisa melakukannya—"

"Kalau tadi ada lebih dari dua orang apa yang akan kau lakukan?!"

Shina melangkah mundur. Ia menatap Seijuro yang tengah meneliknya tajam dengan mata melebar. Sudah 10 tahun dia mengenal Seijuro dan baru kali ini dia melihat dia semarah itu, "Sei..."

Seijuro menarik tangan gadis itu dan membuatnya luluh dengan ciuman. Kali ini Shina menyerah, ia mengalungkan tangannya keleher pria itu, memperdalam ciuman mereka. Seijuro bahkan tidak perlu memaksa gadis itu untuk membuka mulutnya dan mempersilahkan lidahnya untuk menelusuri seluruh rongga mulutnya karena gadis itu sudah melakukannya sendiri. Mereka berhenti saat mereka kehabisan napas.

"Kutarik tawaranku tadi," Seijuro menatap Shina dengan seringaian menggoda diwajahnya, "Sepertinya tanpa membuat perjanjian seperti itu, kau sudah memperbolehkanku melakukan apa yang kuinginkan." Katanya dengan nada jenaka. Wajah Shina memerah, "Baka! Diam kau."

Lalu sebuah mobil mewah mengkilap datang menghampiri mereka. Seijuro menyeret(?) Shina untuk masuk kedalamnya dan melanjutkan apa yang mereka lakukan... (ayo mainkan fantasimu! /ditabok)

Sementara seseorang yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka dalam kegelapan mulai berjalan menjauh dengan seringaian licik diwajahnya.

"_Got you_, Seijuro."

**TBC**

OMAKE:

"Apa yang kau lakukan sewaktu aku berlari?"

Seijuro melirik gadis yang bersandar pada dadanya itu sebentar sebelum mengalihkan tatapannya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya agar Shina tak dapat melihatnya.

"Tidak ada."

Bukannya marah, Shina malah tersenyum jenaka.

Pasalnya dia dapat melihat telinga pria itu memerah dengan jelas.

-o-

Ayo bayangin Seijuro ngapain.


End file.
